The Power of Three
by silverfang33
Summary: This story is set in the middle of Inkdeath, when the robbers are at the cave. MAY CONTAIN INKDEATH SPOILERS A new twist to the original story, for those who didn't enjoy it that well. Please read. I'm bad at summarrys
1. Chapter 1Character Summary

**Hiyas and welcome to my first Fanfic!**

***Note: Bold is me talking; **regular is the story*****

**Before I start let me introduce the characters, as they have various personalities. (COPYRIGHTED- only my characters)**

Cornelia Funke's characters:

Meggie

Farid

Doria

The Robbers

The Black Prince, his bear and the BlueJay

Roxane and Resa

**My characters:**

**Brooke: She is one of the Three, Fast and doesn't like it when someone says she can't do something because she is a girl. She is a shapeshifter, and transforms into a medium-sized Silver is the Warrior of the three, has straight black hair and deep blue eyes. Very pretty, in a wild sort of way.(also known as Silver,Silverfang)**

**Dylan:One of the Three. He is very slight of hand, and can pickpocket you even if you have your hand on your wallet! Has Dark brown hair, cunning amber eyes. Wily and Cunning. Shapeshifts into an Otter ( sort of like a marten) (Known as River, RiverClaw)**

**Justin: One of the Three. Smart and cautious. He transforms into a majestic Golden eagle. Blond hair, and hazel eyes. Fond of Brooke. Loves quoting from famous people that nobody has heard of. Loyal and Strong.(known as Talon, Eagle'sTalon)**


	2. Chapter 2 Omunious Words

**Im not sure how to add chapters but ill just add on to the first story...**

Meggie woke to the yowl of a cat. She bolted upright in her mossy bed, dislodging Farid's arm from around her waist. Doria slept near them, his face turned to the wall. The rest of the robbers, including Resa and Roxane, slept in their usual clumps. I wonder if Mo's still ... No, don't think about Mo or the Black Price. There had been no sign of life from either of them, and all the robbers knew was that they both went out to a farm near Ombra a couple weeks ago. A group went out after them, but they still had to return. As hard as she tried, Meggie just couldn't sleep. She rose, stretching in the cool, crisp air outside the cave. The two robbers on guard, Taklo and Yogi, were asleep. Probably drunk thought Meggie. But that would make it easier for her to slip out of camp, unnoticed. Then she encountered a strange feeling. Usually, Meggie strolled along the bubbling stream, with Farid. But now, her feet led her into a shady path, bordered with strange smelling ferns. Farther along the path, there was an old rock, cracked with age and covered with ivy. But something about the rock made Meggie want to touch it, to caress it the same way she did with Farid. Her slender fingers brushed away some fronds of bracken near the base of the rock, and she found something was written there.

During times of dark and despair, when a friend becomes an enemy, three will come, and shake your beliefs to it's roots.

Meggie assumed it was gibberish, but something about those ominous words troubled that stout oak; wasn't that Basta? Or over there, in those pines, was that Capricorn? And was that knife in his hand dripping with blood!? Stop imagining things, Meggie She told herself sternly. Suddenly, all she wanted to do was to curl up in Farid's safe, warm arms and lie there forever. Running now, picking up speed as she went, Meggie flew down the path, her golden locks streaming out behind her, Meggie crashed into a tall, slender girl. She had lovely deep blue eyes, straight black hair, and a confident smile. Brooke turned to the blond- haired boy next to her, and said "I told you these mountains had someone living in them, Justin!"


	3. Chapter 3 Farid's Point of view

Brooke and Meggie stared at each other, Brooke's blue gaze buring with curiosity, and Meggie's green one filled with confusion. _Who are these two, _she wonderd. _And where did that boy go?_. Then she noticed two gleaming sccabards **( something that you hold swords in; it hangs around your waist)** Brooke had. The other girl followed her gaze and saw Meggie shaking in fright. " Don't be afraid of my swords, Brooke said, the only person _I_ want to slash is that mange- riden , mousebrained Cheese-face! Promising us so much and then sneaking away like that!" She groweld, and to Meggie's amazment, silver hair grew out of her body, her nose became a snout, and a long elegent tail thrashed with rage.

" Calm down, Brooke, we're doing alright!". The blond haired boy Meggie had seen stepped out of the shadow of an oak tree. He did not appear to be surprised when Brooke kneaded the ground with her claws, only concerned. "_I_ think Brooke's right." grumbled a another boy, clambering down from the oak tree's branches. The lowest branch was far away from the ground, and Meggie thought the boy would break a bone climbing down, but he turned into a marten, and nimbly sprang on to a rotting log. "Don't mind Dylan, said Brooke, sometimes he's a little cranky ; even Justin and myself are sometimes." "Why?" asked Meggie. "And how do you turn into animals like that?"

"It's a long story" replied Justin. "Good, answerd Meggie, I have long enough.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Farid blinked, drowsily sitting up. He turned his head to where Meggie lay, and to his surprise she wasn't there! _I bet that, that.... so-called famous Doria took her away, again. _Farid despised Doria, for taking away the one thing he truly loved, even above Fire and Dustfinger. Meggie...Oh, even her name taste like honey on his tounge. He rememberd the days where Meggie was _his_, and his only. Farid sighed. Meggie seemed to be drifting farther and farther away with every moment she spent with that, that .... Doria! How Farid hated him. He wished Meggie could reilze how much he loved her... _Well sitting around doing nothing isn't going to show her anything! _Farid stood, and looked over to the corner where Doria slept. No Meggie. _Where is she!? _Panic filled Farid's mind with horrible visions. _Oh stop it, Farid,_He said crossly, and strod out of the cave, taking great care to step on Doria as he went.

He walked along a quiet path, that looked as if it had been walked on recently, and heard a voice. _No, it couldn't be...Meggie?_

Walking fast, he stumbled over a rotting log that had a brown, furry blob on it. At once, the "blob" lashed out at Farid's neck, leaving a scar with blood dripping out of it. Farid stumbed back, and had time to see a dark haired girl catch the marten. _Was she a fire-dancer? She certainly was pretty, not close to Meggie at all, but sort of a differnt-pretty. _She had a scar on her left cheek, and her cobolt eyes were foucsed on the marten. She told it something, and it droped out of her arms, turning into a brown-haired boy as he went. He looked at Farid with curiosity, and said"Who are you?" to Farid. It was a simple enough question...  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Like it? Please tell me.  
Yes, Mo _and _Dustfinger will play important roles in the chapters to come.  
Thank you**

**~Silver**


	4. Chapter 4 A little history

**Sorry for the long wait, i was on vacation.**

***This is starting from Farid's Point of View--** "Farid!" exclaimed Meggie, I didn't know you were hear! "

" What is this, a party?, We tramped around this mountain for a month begging for _intellegent_ life-forms, and now we have random people galyvanting here from who-knows-where!" Dylan said crossly.

" Hey, take it easy, Dylan" replid Justin. All the children**(I mean teenagers**) stared at each other, and were bursting with questions.

***Switching to Meggie's point of view**

Suddenly Meggie noticed the harsh, cold wind blowing through the trees, and said"Brooke, Justin and Dylan, you can come back to camp with us" "Really? replied Justin, that would be great"

"We'll finish our story as we go" added Dylan.

***To Justin's POV(point of view) **

As the five friends walked alond the dusty, rutted path to the robber's camp, Brooke explained the Three's background." We were dropped off at an orphanage on March 3, and we grew up a, well, not horrible life but not very fun. So one day Dylan heard a circus was coming to town. Well when that circus came, we ran away from the orphanage and joined it. Then, last year when Dylan and I were 13 and Justin was 14, we set out for our own life." "But we'll stick with each other till death." added Dylan. So thats it about us.

***To regular POV**

The Three were takin in as part of the robbers, and life went on with the robbers as normal, meanwhile Mo and the Black Prince and Dustfinger hadnt been found. The robber's are getting ready to switch camp.

* * *

**All for now will write more later!**

**~Silver  
**


End file.
